Opening a Can of Worms
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Pit wanted to scare a few of the Smashers and humiliate Shulk with his prank. His prank didn't exactly go well given Pit ended up annoying the people who worked hard to make the sweets for that day. [31 Days of Halloween 2017]


**Opening a Can of Worms**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Pit wanted to scare a few of the Smashers and humiliate Shulk with his prank. His prank didn't exactly go well given Pit ended up annoying the people who worked hard to make the sweets for that day.**

 **Pairing: Implied Rob/Shulk and Pit/Rob**

 **Rated: K+ (for older children)**

 **Genre: General and Humor**

 **Warning: Unintentional OOC**

 **This is day 3 of the writing version of Inktober. Today's theme is "worms". I could have picked caterpillars for the prank but Pit is the type to not remember the details. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pit didn't like being in the Goddess Room with two angry Goddesses. Normally, the brunette would take whatever punishment they dished out at him, but this time he felt like it wasn't warranted. October was the month of pranking. That meant Pit was free to do whatever he wanted.

"Lady Palutena, I know you think I did that but I want you to know-"

"Pit, don't talk."

Pit gulped at the tone his Goddess used. She was the type that loved pranks and would always let Pit get away with it. However, when it personally affected her, then she would have issues. There was also the fact Rosalina had involved herself with this conflict.

"Pit, you know what you did," Rosalina scolded. Her voice was low and stern.

Pit rolled his eyes. He knew what she wanted. "Okay, I did the prank. I was the one that put the worms in the desserts."

"We know that," Palutena snarled. "Explain why I shouldn't spank you in front of everyone for that."

Pit felt a chill run down his spine. Why was Palutena so upset? "Uh…it's October…and I wanted to scare some people…"

That should have been the correct answer but both Goddesses weren't having it.

"There was malicious intent in the prank," Rosalina stated.

"Wha-"

"If you only wanted to prank Shulk, you would have put caterpillars in that one cake Rob made. Why did you put worms in everything?"

The angel captain didn't want to admit that there were flaws in his prank. He was getting annoyed with seeing Shulk and Rob together. The fact that Rob was using his newly learned skills in baking to make something for the Monado Boy and not him only caused his blood to boil. Shulk wasn't much of a sweets person while Pit would eat anything. After all Pit had done for Rob in terms of risking his stomach to taste Rob's food, he was being ignored in favor of Shulk. So while the idea was to put some caterpillars in the cake that Rob made and get the blond mad at the tactician, Pit honestly didn't know which cake was the one Rob made. He could have tasted them all to determine which cake was meant for Shulk but he didn't want to take that risk of pranking the wrong person. It was better to scare everyone instead of one person.

And at the end of the day, Pit didn't even scare Shulk. He assumed that if Shulk hated caterpillars then anything that looked even similar to caterpillars would cause him to freak out like a child. Worms from the Netherworld were easier to obtain than caterpillars (and that had to do with it being autumn). The end result was that all the female Smashers and Rob were pranked instead. Admittedly, it was a hilarious sight. Zelda lost her cool before she had a chance to dig into her cake. Lucina tried to pretend that she wasn't affected but still immediately threw her cake out. Robin freaked out and cursed at her brother for the prank (even when he insisted it wasn't him). Cory wasn't any better as she had to be restrained by Sheik to not transform into a dragon and destroy the food infested with worms. Peach screamed and yelled at Samus to shoot all the "bugs" away (which she did with a snarky comment about how she wasn't in charge of bug control). Rosalina was the unfortunate victim of taking a bite of the cake with the caterpillar in it and had to excuse herself. Pit didn't even know that Goddesses could puke but Rosalina could exaggerate things like that.

Between being yelled at by his sister and Shulk pushing the cake away once it was clear that it was contaminated with bugs, Rob looked ready to cry. He had to excuse himself from the kitchen as well and Shulk gave pursuit. Pit wanted to follow after the two, realizing he might have made the situation worse for himself (and better for Shulk). Unfortunately, Palutena used her magic to stop Pit in his tracks. Steam appeared above the green haired Goddess's head and Pit knew he fucked up when he saw her give him Medusa's stare. She didn't even need to speak or rat him out to the female Smashers. Her glare told him she already knew the culprit. Pit gulped as he was forced to leave the kitchen with Palutena. She used the excuse of checking on Rosalina when it was clear that the Goddess of Light would punish Pit for his prank.

"I really was just pranking…"

Palutena shook her head. "Those worms were from the Netherworld. You went out of your way to get something as dangerous as that. If it wasn't Rosalina who found out, you could have poisoned everyone."

 _It's not like you don't poison everyone whenever you cook._ Pit couldn't help but snark to himself.

"Pit, you can single out Shulk for all I care," Palutena began. "But don't drag everyone else down with him. Peach, Rob and I worked hard on those sweets and you maliciously trampled on our hard work."

The brunette flinched recalling the expression Rob made when he was accused of messing up. Maybe the cruel prank went a little too far.

"…I'm not expecting you to apologize," Palutena continued surprising both Rosalina and Pit. "You can say it's for the spirit of October, but if you're going to put bugs in someone's food, at least make sure you leave traces that it wasn't you. Imagine if Bayonetta was in the kitchen and saw you do that. You probably would have lost your head."

Rosalina let out an exasperated sigh. So much for her friend putting Pit in his place…

"…I'm sorry, Lady Palutena," Pit apologized. "And I'm sorry for that, Rosalina."

"Will you apologize to everyone else though?" Rosalina asked. "Rob was upset."

"I know…I didn't want to make him…" Pit realized that he was being guilt tripped into apologizing. It was only working because of how much Pit cared about the male tactician. "I'll guess I'll have to take the beating from Shulk…"

"You might as well," said Palutena. "Your reason for hating him is petty and absurd."

Pit wanted to make a nasty retort at his mother figure but Palutena continued to give him a stern look. A few jokes aside, Palutena was right. He could have limited down to one person instead of humiliating Palutena, Peach and Rob with the prank. Hell, the only reason Pit was able to do that was because of Viridi being able to use spells and move the worms and caterpillars into the cake. Palutena and Rosalina did not seem to realize that Viridi was involved with the prank and if they did, they didn't show it.

"It's not petty…" Pit grumbled. "You should understand what it's like…you have a lot of enemies."

"Not by choice." Palutena reminded him. "Either way, I have to cheer up Peach and make the cake again. Please be a dear and don't ruin my cake at least. Ganny isn't going to appreciate that."

At the end of the day, Palutena was only mad that she was affected by the prank and her son was technically caught in the act. She had gotten to him first to make sure he wouldn't get busted later. Granted, he was screwed anyway once Shulk learned the truth. Pit just hoped Rob would forgive him for the prank.

As Pit left the room, Rosalina looked over to Palutena who had slumped over in her chair with hands over her forehead.

"Palutena? What is wrong?" Rosalina asked.

"…Pit's prank was brilliant…" Palutena confessed. "If I want to get people screaming, I got to work harder too."

Rosalina couldn't believe her ears. She found herself facepalming at the statement. The Goddess of Space should have known that a prankster would approve of a prank like that at the end of the day. Rosalina was also aware of how the Robin twins were. Even if Rob were upset now, he wouldn't be mad at Pit later. He was very much like the angel captain and the Goddess of Light when it came to pranks. He would simply find a way to exact revenge when the time was right.

 _The rest of October is going to be chaotic this year._ Rosalina thought grimly to herself.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 1816 words. Notes!**

 **1\. In Xenoblade, it is established that Shulk has a phobia of caterpillars due to Reyn scaring him as a kid with them. Shulk returned the favor by getting Reyn scared of spiders (as you will see in later October fics where I decide to torment Reyn with that phobia). Only a few selective people know Shulk hates caterpillars so it is technically easy to figure out who tried to prank Shulk. Other than caterpillars, Shulk doesn't mind bugs in general (and Pit failed to realize that).**

 **2\. Pit doesn't like Shulk due to his hatred of aliens. This is a recap and a headcanon in my universe where Pit specifically hates on Shulk and the Homs while ignoring that the Kirby cast, Samus and the Mobians are classified as aliens or have alien blood in some shape or form. Pit doesn't like Shulk because he's a God Slayer and combine that with his fear of losing Palutena (and Dark Pit) and blaming the Aurum troops for the reason the Chaos Kin succeeded in ruining Skyworld for 3 years, it makes sense in his head. Getting reviews bringing up Pit's hypocrisy isn't fun in the slightest.**


End file.
